Broken
by acetwi3
Summary: Jake/Bella
1. Chapter 1

*I own nothing. It all belongs to .SM.

AN. *This was my very first fic. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if I should continue or stop where I am. Well here goes!

Bpov

Buzzzz buzz  
>It was the persistent buzzing of my alarm clock trying to wake me from my slumber. I reached over quickly and pressed the snoozed button, trying to silence it before it woke the sweet sleeping baby girl in the next room. I try and listen for her little cry, but I hear nothing. I am so glad she is still sound asleep.<p>

I had a long night with studying for my finals, washing clothes and getting this house clean and in order. It is so hard sometimes being a single mother, but I think I am doing a pretty good job ( I hope so anyways). I lie back down to try and get at least ten more minutes of sleep. But as soon as my head hit the pillow I heard it, that small little whine from baby girl letting me know she was awake.  
>I forced my weak and starved of sleep body to roll out of bed. I put on my slippers and robe and made my way down the still dark hallway. I stuck my head in and there she was standing in her crib looking over the rail at me with those big beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes melted my heart just like her daddy's did. She was so much like him with her jet black hair, soft brown skin and those perfect little red lips. He would be so proud to call her his.<p>

I made my way over to her crib. She reached up her tiny hands and whimpered for me to pick her up. How could I resists? I took my precious child in my arms and kissed her fat little chubby cheeks.

"How is mommy's little angel this morning?" I whisper to her. She snuggled her little head in the crook ok my neck with a sigh of contentment.

She was my life, a blessing from god. I never knew I could love anything or anyone so unconditionally so completely. My heart was so full of love; I felt like it would burst. It has been a hard road to travel, but this sweet gift made it all worth it. All the pain and heartache I endured this past year was worth this perfect little reward. I would not change a single thing that would prevent me from standing here with her in my arms.  
>I stood there rocking her back and forth enjoying this valuable moment. I lay my head on hers humming and swaying. I look down at her little face to find that she has fallen back asleep. I could hear her sweet pint-sized snores and even breaths. I sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib and thought back to just how I got here; something I always found myself doing even when tried my hardest not to.<p>

~Two years earlier~

I am feeling so many different emotions right now. This is my first year of college and I'm here alone thousands of miles away from home and my family. It is so exciting, yet I'm scared out of my mind.

As I took in the sights I made my way around campus and to my very first class. (_Breathe Bella breathe._ _you are not the only one here miles away from their family and lonely_)I kept telling myself.

When I had finally made it to my class, I was the first person there. I pulled my computer book out of my book bag and hyped myself for the class. Other students start to file in and fill up the seats around me. That is when I saw him. He was magnificent. I had never seen anyone so prefect, so beautiful. He stood at 6ft 7in about 180 lbs_. (I'm guessing_). He was truly breathtaking with his thick jet black hair, Flawless copper brown skin. I could not take my eyes off of him. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt that fit him perfectly. Oh my, this boy was just too fine for his own good.

As soon as we made eye contact and he smiled that smile at me, I knew he would somehow change my life. I tore my eyes from his as he made his way to the empty seat right next to me. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. As soon as he sat down he turned in his seat to look at me and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh, I 'm Isabella Swan, mm…my friends call me Bella." I replied, while reaching out and taking his hand and shook it. Nice strong hands.

"Nice to meet you Bella. " He said with that same grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you too." I finally got out, trying not to make eye contact again.

And oh my goodness the way this boy smelled made my mouth water. Oh yeah I could tell he would be trouble. The teacher came in and started class, but I could not keep from staring at this gorgeous creature sitting so close next to me. (Close_ your mouth Bella stop drooling all over yourself)_. What is wrong with me? I had to get a hold on myself. I just know he had to have seen me staring. He probably thought I was some kind of crazy person. How am I going to make it through the semester with this kind of distraction? (God_ help me)_. I prayed to myself.

After sitting there for an hour and fifteen minutes trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying but failing miserably, the bell rang signaling our class had come to an end. I tried to get my things together quickly so I wouldn't make a bigger fool of myself. Oopps, too late, I managed to drop my books on the poor boy's foot. He bent down to help me pick up everything.( _Ohbaby, he's polite and fine._)

"Oh I …I'm so sorry, You don't have to help….I can get it." I said trying to pick up my stuff but he beat me to it.

"No please let me help you its ok" Jake said. Picking up my books and smiling up at me, showing off his beautiful pearly whites. I could almost see my reflection in them_.( I hope my teeth look that good.)_ I thought to myself as I skimmed my tongue across teeth.

"Well , uh… nice to meet you and thanks and I..I am sorry about that." I stuttered grabbing my things and high tailing it out of there. I wanted to look back but I couldn't chance it; plus I needed to watch where I was going I didn't want to run into something or knock anyone down.

_(I am so freaking clumsy) ._I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. SM owns it all.

*Big thanks to The Great August Shaffer for being Bella's voice, Jessi pooks79 for all your help and being such a wonderful friend, Jakescougar u rock! Bella for the awesome banner and my sissy Msit. I LOVE U GUYS! * Anyway's on to the story I hope u guys like it.3

-Jpov:

Man! I'm running late for my first class this won't look good.

My parents gave me this lecture about how I'm representing the tribe and my family while I'm here; how I better be on my best behavior because we have a reputation to uphold.  
>They reminded me over and over again how my choices could make the Black family look bad if I didn't make the right ones.<p>

"Consider your actions son", my dad had told me over a hundred times before I left La Push for school.

My family is very influential and important in La Push.  
>My father Billy Black is the chief of our tribe and I am next in line for the job.<p>

He worked extremely hard for what he had accomplished and for the name he has made for himself.

He was able to open a few casinos that had made him a very wealthy man.

After he became a successful man his goals changed; his focus now is to strengthen the people of our tribe.

Billy is proud of his tribe and our people. He wanted them strong and prosperous. He always preached about the Black's bloodline and how resilient our ancestors were.

Interracial dating was a no no in his book. It was like a sin to him and nothing could be worse. He would do just about anything to preserve the way of his people.

My parents are constantly on me about how I have to set the standard and be the example. If you asked me I think they cared way too much about what other people thought.

I wanted to be my own person, and I wanted to make my own decisions.

I really didn't care what people said or thought about me. This is my life and I want to live it the way I want to live it; on the other hand I do not want to disappoint my parents. I know they love me and only want the best for me, but they are so old fashioned and stuck in their ways.

I love them greatly and I want to make them proud of me. I guess they can't help the way that they were brought up believing these things were more important than happiness,but I saw their prejudices as silly petty and ignorant. Come on, people are people.

I grabbed my things and ran out of my apartment, praying I made it on time.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

As soon as I walked through the door she caught my eye. I felt short of breath, my heart started to race and I started to sweat profusely. I didn't believe in love at first sight; however the way I'm feeling right now it sure felt like it.

Wow! She was beautiful. Who is this girl? I have to meet her. Yes! There's an empty seat right next to her.

I made my way to the seat beside her and sat down. I know I was being kind of forward, but I needed to know her. I turned to the right in my seat in her direction.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black", I said introducing myself.

She seemed as nervous as I was as she took my hand and introduced herself.

" Oh… I'm Isabella Swan, mm…my friends call me Bella." She replied shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I said as I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too." She said looking down at her book; not wanting to make eye contact.

I can see she's shy, and so gorgeous. I wonder if she knows that blush is breathtaking.

She had on a white short sleeves shirt with a blue flower print in the middle and a short blue jean skirt that gave me a great view of her legs and creamy tanned thighs.

Her hair was a chocolate brown the same color as her eyes and she had it pulled up into a messy bun close to the top of her head with long bangs that reached her eyes. She was so sexy without even meaning to be.

She smelled like fresh cut roses and looked like an angel. Yep, I was too far gone and I couldn't find my way back, I was lost in her. I was head over heels in love with her and we had not even gone out yet.

_What would my dad think? Oh god, if he found out. I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even asked the girl out yet._

I can't help the way I'm feeling though, I know he would never understand. Well what my parents don't know won't hurt them. Right?

_**Bella**_ what a beautiful name, I thought to myself as I settled in my seat as the teacher began class. I noticed how she had looked at me when I introduced myself; hope I would get the chance to talk to her after class. I just had to get to know her. I had to make this girl mine.

"Welcome to Computer Administrations. My name is Mrs. Donna Hogan." The teacher said introducing herself to the class.

"You will need to partner up for our lab projects. I will let you choose your own partners since this is college and not kindergarten. If you feel that you would rather work on your own that is fine too. "The teacher went on to say.

This is great! I'm gonna ask Bella if she would like to be my partner that way I could get to know her better. Perfect!

After the class was , I was about to stand and ask her to be my partner when she dropped her books. On my foot! _Ouch!__  
><em>I bent down to pick up for her.

"Oh My God! I…I'm so sorry! You… don't have to help… I can get it, sorry." She apologized. Kneeling down to try and pick up her books before I could.

" No please let me help you it's ok ", I said . Picking up the books and smiling up at her.

At this angle I really got a great view of just how nice her legs were. _Oh my, her creamy soft_ _beautiful legs._

"Well, uh… nice to meet you…and umm and thanks and I…I am sorry about that." She stuttered grabbing her things and almost running out of the class before I had a chance to ask her to be my lab partner.

I threw my things into my bag and ran after her. I had to ask her before someone else could.

_Wait Jacob calm down a second. It's only the first day it's not like every guy in the room is going to approach her the moment she steps outside the class.___

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled running after her.  
>She stopped and turned when she heard me yell her name.<p>

I caught up with her. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner in computer lab?" _say yes!__  
><em>  
>"Oh uh…yeah that um…sounds….uh I guess that would be fine". She finally got out.<p>

"Great… ok so we're partners then". I said. Ok, Yeah, great sooo… I guess I'll see you in class then. All righty, o…okay bye.  
><em>Shut up Jake! Just say bye and walk away<em>.

-BPOV:

I forced my feet to walk steadily in front of me. The last thing I wanted to do was slip and fall like I normally did when I came near such a hot guy like Jacob. I knew he was still watching me. One foot in front of the other Bella.

Jacob was what my friends back home would have called tall, dark, and yummy and definitely out of my league. He also had the sweetest dimples when he smiled. His smile had actually been so bright that it had eased my fears. I had started out going to class worried and numb. I wasn't sure if I even belonged here.

Then he appeared magically out of thin air. I was amazed at how bright and warm he appeared to be. Most of the people I had come across on campus seem cold and indifferent. Yeah, Jacob Black was definitely different, but a good sort of different.

Holding my books tightly against my chest I found myself smiling the entire time I walked back to my dorm.

Today was a half a day for me. Most of my heavier classes were on Tuesday, Wednesdays and Thursday. The rest of the time I only had one or two classes. I wanted to try and make the most out of my first academic year. I had hopes that I might even graduate early.

My motto was the faster I finished the sooner I could start my real adult life. My father was always telling me that I was trying to grow up way too fast. He could not understand how a girl my age was always so damn dependable and responsible. Those were his words. It was rather ironic since I would remind him that my father was the chief of police and it was only fitting that I behave accordingly.

He partially agreed. He was just confused how he and Renee had created such a mature daughter when the both of them were rebellious as hell when they were teenagers. Of course their rebellious and stubborn streaks are what ended up ultimately destroying their marriage. Charlie did grow up but unfortunately Renee was not so eager to settle down. At least not in one location. She thrived on the city life and adventures. I admired that side of her but it just was not particularly my cup of tea.

I was more like my father in that way I enjoyed having roots in one place. I also thrived on stability. I did not care for surprises or chaos of any form. I liked knowing when I woke up each morning where and what I was doing minute by minute.

As I open the door to my dorm unfortunately I had discovered that my roommate Alice was not so much like me. She came from a very wealthy family with a sister and 2 brothers. I on the other hand am the only child and far from being rich.

I was blessed that she was a clean freak like me. Her side of the room was bright and very girly. While my side of the room reflected me, it was plain and simple.

Alice was sitting on a mat in the center of her our room doing what I thought might be yoga. I was not very athletic myself. I was lucky to walk a straight line without tripping over my own two feet.

She had some sort of incense burning. I covered my mouth as my gag reflex kicked in. The smell was too sweet. I tried to be as quite as a mouse as I made my way to my desk. I wanted to check my email. I knew my parents had no doubt already sent me an email and hopefully a couple of my old friends as well. I couldn't wait to tell Renee about Jacob.

She would be thrilled that I had already met a nice boy. Well, at least he seemed nice so far. I had to remember her warning about how college guys would come off being nice until they got me in the sack.

I shivered inwardly. I hoped I was not made such a fool by some guy that drew me in with his charm. I had enough terrible memories. I didn't want the loss of my virginity to be a black moment in my life. No, I wanted it to be one of the most memorable moments in my life. That was why I had waited. I was not about to give up such a precious gift to just any guy. Especially not the guys in Forks, they were all morons.

As my father would say "You're a Swan, Bella always hold your head high". That was what I planned on doing but unfortunately we never know what lies around the corner until we find ourselves already there.


End file.
